Words From a Brother
by Rozuial
Summary: Something is wrong with Goten. Is he not loved? What is the bond between brothers? Find out in this adventure of DragonBall Z.


DBZ fanfic  
  
Words from a Brother  
  
Created by: Mickey  
  
___  
  
( P.O.V Goten )  
  
Goten is in his room studing for a test in a few days. Goten is a teen and in High school like his brother Gohan was.  
  
Chi Chi is down staires makeing lunch. It is the weekend. " Goten! Lunch!"  
  
Goten puts his pencil down and jumps up. " Oh boy. Im starving." He runs down the stairs and grabs a plate of Rice, Bisket and a Eggroll.  
  
" Hungry are we?"  
  
" Ya. been Starving all day."  
  
" Just like your father. Always hungry"  
  
Goten drops his eggroll and walks away from the table with a mad look on his face.  
  
" Whats wrong Goten?"  
  
Looking back at his mother before entering the house " Nothing is wrong" He walks in the house and up to his room and slams the door.  
  
Chi Chi walks in the house and picks up the phone and dials. The other person picks up.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Gohan? Umm. Can you come over right now?"  
  
With a worrie in his voice " Sure i guess. Whats wrong?"  
  
" Its your brother Goten."  
  
" Whats wrong with him. that squirt can handle anything. hes just like me."  
  
" I dont think so. You better hurry over here."  
  
" Im on my way" He hangs up the phone and Videl wlaks to him and places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Whats wrong Gohan?"  
  
" Something is not right with Goten at home." Turns to her and kisses her on the lips " I will be back shortly"  
  
With that Gohan flys off towards his Fathers house thinking along the way " I wounder whats wrong with Goten? Mom sounded worried. I better hurry"  
  
Gohan finally arived at his Fathers house and Chi Chi was standing outside looking up at gotens window.  
  
" Whats wrong? What happened?"  
  
Looking at her son and huging him. " Goten Came down to eat and when i said your fathers name he got up and ran to his room. I dont know whats wrong with him."  
  
" Ok. I will go talk to him"  
  
As he walks up the stairs he hears crying. He opens the door and finds Goten on his bed crying into a pillow.  
  
" Hey bro. whats wrong?"  
  
Goten just looks from the pillow and glars at him. He rubs his eyes to clear away the tears.  
  
" Hi Gohan." he says as he sniffles.  
  
Gohan sits on the edge of the bed and holds his arms out and Goten hugs him close. " Tell me all about it bro. Whats wrong?"  
  
Looking up at his brother again. " Well" Sniffles. " Its... Dad."  
  
" What about dad?"  
  
" He... Hes never around."  
  
" Thats because hes usually dead."  
  
With a grunt " I know. Its just..."  
  
" Just what?"  
  
" Well" looks away from Gohan and walks to the door and closes it. He turns slowly towards Gohan and looks at him. Gohan just smiles.  
  
" Well... Dad never said he loves me."  
  
This stuned Gohan and he fell back on the bed. " Well Goten. Dad loves us. He just dont know how to show it yet." He sits up. " But you know what Goten?"  
  
" What?" looking puzzled.  
  
" I know something you dont know." He smiles while saying this and walks away from Goten trying to hide a laugh.  
  
With great woundering what Gohan has to say " What What?!"  
  
Covers his laugh and turns and faces Goten. Has a straight face on. " Well...."  
  
Goten blinks and wounders what Gohan knows that he dont.  
  
" Goten.. Its like this." Walks to the bed and sits again. Goten hopes on the bed and crosses his legs while leaning towards Gohan. " I know that.."  
  
" What! Tell me!!!"  
  
" Alright. alright squirt" Gigles a bit and Goten just blinks at him and tilts head to side. " Goten. Dad loves us but i know who also loves you." Points towards Goten.  
  
Goten just blinks blankly not knowing what he means then gets an idea. " You mean mom?"  
  
" No no Goten." Moves face closer to Goten. " Trunks."  
  
" What!!!" Leans to far to the side and falls off the bed landing upside down on his back. " Ahh!"  
  
Gohan just looks down at him and laughs.  
  
Goten gets up, brushes self off and scowles Gohan " That was not funny Gohan"  
  
Laughing " I know. I know. It wasnt.. But how you reacted to it...." Laughs more.  
  
Goten cracks a smile and starts to laugh also. " Ya. I guess it was funny."  
  
Gohan stands up and walks towards Goten and knees infront of him. " Are you better now?" Goten nods. " Good. Now why dont you go down stairs and hug mom and go and eat. I bet your starving right?"  
  
" Ya I am. Thanks Gohan"  
  
" Anytime squirt."  
  
" Gohan."  
  
" Ya."  
  
" I love you brother" He runs towards GOhan and gives him a big hug.  
  
" Anytime."  
  
___  
  
Next time on DBZ fanfics.  
  
Trunks cant find a girl and Goten helps him.  
  
Will Trunks find love or will he find people laughing at him?  
  
Find out next time on DBZ fanfics. 


End file.
